Houkiboshi
by Hasty
Summary: Politics is beginning to get personal. When the diplomats from the Fifth World arrive, Kura sees an opening to set his plans in motion.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: All characters are owned by Yuri Narushima. I'm merely borrowing them for my amusement. Please note, this chapter takes place immediately after the manga, but the bulk of the story takes place a year later. I'm accepting suggestions on a better title for the story. Pairings: Seeu/ Kaguya(not much), Bambi/Deimion (initially) and a teeny-tiny bit of Sarita/Idou, and Kura/OC(s).**

Prologue:

Shiina Mol Bamvivrie glared at the Emperor of Geo. She couldn't believe what she'd just heard. He had no right to force this "choice" on her. Spend three years of her life on Geo, or face execution on Tellene- really, there was no choice at all.

"Majesty, you have no right to interfere. Our alliance-"

"Was null and void the minute you started disobeying Our orders."  
"I don't recall joining Geo's army."  
"You agreed to take up the Pyrogate and use it as We direct. As your commander, Shiina, we decide the campaigns, the priorities- and the punishments for those who it had just been one infraction, we could have let it slide, but as it is.."

He'd been moving closer and closer to her, and finally stood beside her. She tried to move away from him, but he draped his arm over her shoulder, pinning her.

"We are being very lenient," he whispered. "Would you rather be exiled to Eden? Sent home to Tellene?"  
"All of those are death sentences- and so is staying here on Geo."

"How is being an honored member of Our court a death sentence?"  
"I could die of terminal annoyance."

"And ruin my fun?"

"With all due respect, Majesty, screw you."  
He chuckled. "Here?"  
She glared, and he counted himself lucky that looks couldn't kill. Ah well, he'd goaded her enough.

"The Princess will be leaving this evening. Until then.."  
--

Idou glared at Seeu.

"Why will you not take her along? You and Raguna were always close. The least you could do is remove his daughter from this place."

"Why do I owe her anything?" Seeu asked. "She broke into my house, kidnapped my guest, and fought me. And how could I remove her from the tender care of her guardian, or deprive her of her sister's companionship?"

"As I recall, you lacked such scruples when you removed Kaguya from her home."

_And her 'family' were more suitable guardians than Kura would ever be,_ Idou thought.

"You were there for the exact same purpose," Seeu pointed out. "Take the woman and leave Geo if you wish. It saddens me to see an old battle companion reduced to the status of a mere serf-"

"This is my home as much as it is Kura's. I stay here of my own free will," Idou said finally.

He swept out of the room, collecting Sarita and Katorusu in his wake.

--

"There you are!" Kaguya exclaimed. "Where have you been?"  
"I was around," Bambi said, since 'sulking in Didius Dei's old room' would only elicit more questions. The Song twins were avidly investigating the room- Bambi idly bet to herself that Idou had sent them to guard the Princess. The poor man hadn't had a minute to himself since they'd returned to Geo.

"Sarita looks so much like you, I was surprised," Kaguya rattled on. "She could be your sister."  
"She _is _my little sister."

"Oh. I didn't even know you had a sister."  
"Neither did I, until three months ago."

"Princess, what's this?" Fuu Song asked, holding up a brightly colored box, covered with strange writing.

"I'll be taking that with me," Kaguya said, blushing. Somewhere on Eden, a drug store had some annoyed female customers.  
--

Idou came to get them, and as the three Princesses ran ahead of them, he altered his pace to match Bambi's.

"I spoke with Kura, this afternoon. It was not pleasant."

"He's not going to yield, is he?"  
"No, and neither is Seeu. I'm sorry. Should I tell her?"

"Hey, Bambi, I just remembered, you didn't pack a thing," Kaguya called, racing back.  
"I'll tell her," Bambi said, "And Idou? Thanks."

"Tell me what?"

--

Kaguya marched straight up to Kura, who'd been idly baiting Seeu.

"You have no right! How can you keep Bambi here, after everything you made her do?"

"To the contrary, We have every right," Kura returned evenly. "We have been very lenient- Lady Bamvivrie will merely be delayed for a year or three. If you plan to stay as well, arrangements can be made."

Kaguya turned to Seeu, who shrugged. He'd made up his mind, and nothing Kaguya or Idou said would change it.

"Idou?" Kaguya asked.  
"I will be staying as well. This is the only home I have left."

--

"Lady Bamvivrie, these are your new rooms," the guard said.

"What happened to my old room?"  
"Prince Seeu, I'm afraid. These are a bit more convenient- they're in the center of the palace, and the Emperor is the only other person who lives in this wing."

Bambi groaned. This was going to be a long three years. And she still had one year to go before she was an adult.

**Review? Polite flames accepted. **


	2. The Free Day

**Yuri Narushima still owns Planet Ladder.  
**

Eight months later:

Bambi spurred Nadja on, sparing a glance over her shoulder for the rest of the group. She enjoyed her free days, but the one restriction was that she had to be back by sunset, or Kura would send out the guards. The sun was low in the sky, but she'd make it back with time to spare.

Sarita was right behind her, Katorusu was grimly hanging on, the guards were sticking to their saddles somehow, and Demion was just barely in sight of the rest. Nadja was galloping now, knowing "home" was hidden behind one last obstacle. She cleared the trout pond easily and headed toward the stables.

--

Deimion was beginning to think that his wonderful Bambi was being a bit perverse. Jumping the pond once or twice was understandable, but she did it every single time-as well as riding full tilt through any river, forest or field she happened to come across.

Unfortunately, he wasn't as skilled as his lady-love.

"Need a hand?" Kuu asked. She'd headed off to town, on her own mysterious (and muddy) errands.

"Naw, I'm fine," he replied, pulling himself out of the pond. "What happened to you, piglet? It looks like someone rolled you in the mud-"

She pushed him in again and flounced off.

--

"Honestly, anyone would think that you enjoyed tasting your foot," Katorusu teased, as they walked into the palace. Despite the ride, he hardly seemed ruffled at all.

"Have a little sympathy," Deimion groaned. "I've got saddle sores, there's a stick that got way too friendly about two miles back-"

"You also have a frog in your pants," Fuu said, adjusting the bow over her shoulder. Judging by the way she was grinning, she and Idou had had a good hunt. The guards behind them tried not to snicker as Deimion hopped around.

--

Bambi had left the little group far behind. She hadn't invited them, anyway. All she wanted was an hour of peace and quiet before dinner.

"Good evening, Shiina," Kura said, leaning against the wall.

_So much for peace and quiet, _Bambi thought, mustering up a smile.

"Good evening, Majesty."

"Are you dining alone tonight?"

"No."

"That's unfortunate. We were hoping to have the pleasure of your company. We suppose it will have to be tomorrow then."

He smirked and added, "We imagine you are looking forward to tomorrow almost as much as we are. Congratulations, dear."  
--

"Your thoughts seem to be elsewhere, Bambi," Idou remarked, after settling a dispute between Sarita and Katorusu.

"I'm fine. Idou, you wouldn't happen to know tomorrow's date?"

"Tellenian reckoning?"

"Yes."  
"The thirtieth of Averil."

-

After dinner, Fuu gleefully herded Idou and Bambi into the sitting room. Katorusu and Sarita had been coerced into helping Kuu with the clean-up, although they seemed to be taking longer than usual.

"What happens tomorrow?" Idou asked.

"I turn-" she counted on her fingers- "eighteen."

"Oh," Idou said, thoughtfully. "I suppose congratulations are in order."

He was about to say something else when the twins bounded in, towing their foster-sibs behind.

"Happy birthday," Fuu said, grinning. She handed Bambi a small clockwork doll that she'd made. Sarita produced a pair of spurs, Katorusu handed over a dagger and Kuu had found a bottle of wine and a wine cup.

Fuu handed a book and some hair ribbons to Idou, who smiled and turned them over to his guest.

-

"You really don't have to go out of your way for me, Idou."

Idou waved Bambi's complaint off.

"We needed to talk away from prying ears."

"About what?"

"Since you are now an adult, it would be best for you to determine the course you wish to take, rather than letting others choose for you."

Bambi looked at him oddly.

"At the age of eighteen, men and women can serve on councils, enlist in the army- and get married. I believe you might come under some pressure."

"If this is your idea of a proposal, Idou, I swear I'll tie you to Nadja."

"I wasn't proposing. I do enjoy your company, but we'd make a bad match. You still plan to leave, don't you?"

"Yes," Bambi admitted, biting her lip as she realized what Idou had been hinting about. Leaving Geo with a husband or children in tow would be difficult.

"Thank you for your concern. I will have to think about this."

Idou turned around, hearing the lock click behind her. That caution would serve her well. He though Demion a rake, but the boy had a good heart. Unfortunately, the same could not be said of all of Bambi's admirers.

**Ooh, a cliffhanger. I don't know Bambi's age, but I'm pretty sure she's only a few years older than Kaguya. By the way- guess which character I'm planning to pair her up with and I'll review your story. Constructive flames and reviews accepted. **


	3. He's so Vain

**Yuri Narushima owns it. Luckily for all of us.**

After the first day of her captivity on Geo, Bambi had come to one conclusion. The master of the Nox Light enjoyed annoying her. He knew it annoyed her to be in his company, so he sought it as much as possible. She'd have rather spent her birthday alone, but royal invitations were difficult to turn down.

Somehow that annoyed her even more than the carpet of flowers that was currently occupying one of her rooms. She couldn't blame those on Kura: they were all from the young noblemen of the court. Demion wasn't her only suitor, he was just the most persistent. She would've enjoyed his company if she'd ever intended to stay on followed her around like a puppy, only he produced bad poetry instead of messes.

Bambi spent a lot of time with Katorasu and Idou, because they were the only men in the court who weren't trying to seduce her. The twins were interesting company, and she and Sarita had managed to come to an uneasy truce. Sarita still thought Bambi was out to steal Idou.

--

"More wine, dear Argent?"

"Please, stop calling me that," Bambi snapped, smoothing down her dress. "And, no, I don't want more wine."

"Do you think we'd take advantage of you?"

"Yes."

Kura chuckled. "I love that about you, you know. You're honest- even blunt. So, as a birthday gift, what would you like? Lands, a title, a night with me?"

He never gave up, did he?

"I would like to have the remainder of my sentence erased and safe passage to the Fifth World."

"Sorry. I enjoy your company too much."

He eyed her. Since coming to Geo, she'd filled out a bit. She'd grown a bit, and was no longer the skinny waif she'd been a year ago. She'd never be as curvy as Kaguya, but she was very pretty in her own way.

The blue dress set off the silver hair of Raguna's line, and it clung to her body, showing off her long legs. It wasn't just that she was gorgeous, either. She had a sharp wit and a sharp tongue, which he usually got the rough side of. She caught him looking and fidgeted.

"Majesty, why did you summon me?"

"I enjoy your company. Also, as you are an adult now, you should have a visible role in my court."

"I already have one."

Half the court believed she was Kura's harlot. The other half thought she was his kept assassin. Bambi found neither of those descriptions flattering. If it hadn't been for Idou, she'd probably have snapped and burned down the palace. Well, after Sarita got away. They were sisters, after all.

Kura gestured for the dishes to be swept away, and ushered Bambi into the sitting room.

--

"We've decided that you should join the council. We believe someone once told us that the council was incapable of finding it's buttocks without a map?" Kura said cheerfully.

Bambi flushed. She hated when Kura threw her words back in her face.

"You'll be formally presented to them tomorrow.I'll also expect you to begin diplomatic training. But in the meantime I have a few gifts for you."

She glared.

"Tch, so distrustful. Raise your head, Shiina."

He brushed back her hair, and unwrapped a necklace. Bambi gritted her teeth. She could feel his hands stroking the back of her neck. He flipped some of her hair out of the way and clasped the necklace around her neck.

"I thought it would suit you. It did belong to your mother after all. Your half of her jewels will be delivered to your quarters tomorrow.

"May I leave now, Majesty?" she asked, turning around. Her deferential tone masked the sparks in her eyes.

"How about a good-night kiss?" he teased.

"I'd rather sleep in the stables. Good night, Majesty."

--

Kura poured himself another glass of wine. He was beginning to think that Geo needed an Empress. The attempted marriage with Kaguya had been a matter of state, but this time, he'd marry to please himself. Kaguya hadn't appealed that much to him: she was far too meek for his tastes.

With the loss of his Nox Light, Kura'd been forced to acknowledge that he was mortal. Even Wielders could die, Kagami and Ragunahaan had proved that. In his case, losing the Empire was unacceptable.

Deimion was the heir, but he was far too kind. The boy would've been a good king in a time of peace.

In order to keep Geo stable, Kura needed an Empress and the prospect of heirs. He had many excellent candidates still on Geo. Kuu and Fuu were connected to the last ruling house of Geus. Bambi and Sarita were also of royal blood, and most of his concubines had bluer blood than he did. Of the four favored candidates, Kuu, Bambi and Fuu were the best. Sarita was far too young to hold his interest for long.

Fuu was a perfect diplomat-in-training, could lie in five languages, and produced elegant clockwork toys in her spare time. Kuu knew everyone's schedule, spoke almost as many languages as her sister, and was frighteningly effective at getting information. She was also something of an artist.

But as youngsters, the twins left trails of mischief and mayhem. They'd seemed to settle down a bit as they aged, but Kura suspected they'd just gotten sneakier. Fuu would blow off any number of meetings to work on her gadgets, and Kuu often played complicated pranks on the harem. If either of the twins produced children, he wasn't sure if the palace would survive.

Bambi's cool and cunning nature was suited to court life. A word from her could subdue the most battle-hardened veteran. The court stood no chance against Bambi. She'd even outwitted Kura himself. She didn't fear him at all. He'd never been sure where that fire came from, as Ragunahaan had been a mild-mannered man. A strong, ruthless Empress, ruling by his side. The notion pleased him.

"Shiina Mol Aldo Geonido," he mused. "It certainly has a pleasant ring to it."

--

"Miss, do you need my assistance in undressing?" the maid called.

"No!" Bambi called back. "You're dismissed."

She tore across her room to the bath, flinging pieces of the hated dress around the room.

"Lousy, stinking pig of a man," she cursed. "If he wasn't the damned emperor, I'd make him eat his own jewels."

**Sorry about the long wait. The computer ate the file, so I'm having to write it over. Resucitate the plot bunny! Review!**

**(I suspect I'll be flambeed for this. I deserve it.)**


	4. You can't win

**Still don't own it.. luckily for all of the readers. **

Bambi stood stiffly next to Kura as he made the announcement to the council.

"Lady Shiina Mol Bamvivrie will be joining the council from now on. We look forward to hearing her insights. Although she is young, her intelligence and her battle prowess are known to all the worlds. We expect great things of Lady Bamvivrie."

Idou gave a small nod of acknowledgement to Bambi. Kuu and Fuu waved at her. They reported to the council and were junior members in their own right. Katorasu and Demion were also junior members, but they skipped most meetings. Demion was in attendance today, and Bambi suspected that he'd start attending more often.

The older councilors muttered to themselves. Kura began the meeting, ignoring the mutters and the dark looks.

--

Fuu elbowed Bambi after the meeting. "Hey, cheer up! They always give us youngsters a hard time."

Demion chuckled. "Says the girl who blew up a shed. They let you and Shiina off easy, 'cause they're

scared of her, and you had way too much time on your hands."

Kuu nodded. "That's true. Katorasu got the hardest time, they just don't pay attention to me."

"You blew up a shed?" Bambi asked.

"Demion bet me that flour wouldn't explode when I was eight," Fuu explained.

"And remember what happened to the alarm system when you rewired it?" Demion teased.

"That was funny, wasn't it?" Fuu said brightly.

"His Majesty didn't think so."

"Now that I think of it, scheduling the test at midnight was a rather silly thing to do."

--

Block, step, block- cat dirt, cat dirt.

"I keep telling you to watch my chest," Idou chided. "These are only practice blades, luckily for you."

"Easy for you to say," Bambi grumbled, rubbing her side. "I thought you said the sword wasn't your

weapon."

"It isn't. My preference is for the ax or the pike. But I had a lot of time on my hands, so I trained. Now, try attacking me again."

--

Kura counted the crashes with an air of vague annoyance. He was avoiding the councilors by taking a walk in

the garden.

When he heard sobbing, along with the crashes, he decided to investigate.

He ducked a flying plate, and almost lost his hearing.

"Oh! Majesty!" Kuu shrieked. "I'm so sorry!"

"Thankfully, you missed," he said. "Now, who is the scoundrel who made you cry? I should teach

him some manners. Please, get up."

She stood, smoothing her skirts. The twins were easy to tell apart, at least to Kura's eye. Kuu wore

dresses, except for riding, while Fuu wore skirts and dresses only under protest.

They had radically different temperaments, so anyone who spent a lot of time with them quickly learned

which twin was which. It helped that Fuu usually sported a smudge or two.

"I'm sorry for getting upset. It's difficult. I like one of your knights, but he likes _her._ I wouldn't mind if

I thought they could be happy, but she's not good for him, and he'll never understand."

At this point Kuu was beginning to wail a bit. He hadn't seen either of the twins get so worked up

since their family sent them to his court. (In all fairness, they'd been six.)

"Settle down," he said, leading Kuu to the center fountain. He sat down and she followed suit.

"It seems we have the same problem," he began, dangling the bait. "We both love someone, and the

object of our affection loves someone else. There are two ways to resolve this problem.

Choose someone else to love, or arrange it so that the two lovers break it off."

"But I couldn't hurt either of them," Kuu said softly. "I admire Bambi, and I could never hurt Demion."

A definite yank on the line, he thought, smiling a bit.

"Think of it as a surgery, if you will. A little wound inflicted now, to prevent a bigger hurt later. You gain your knight, I get an Empress. Agreed?"

"I will do my best, Majesty," Kuu said. "Bambi would make a wonderful Empress."

Sinker.

--

Bambi usually spent her evenings with Idou and his odd little family. Partly hers, now. Katorasu was always up for a game- he taught her Geo's and Eden's games, in exchange for practice in Tellenian games. Fuu and Kuu would also play, or help her with documents, or gossip about the court. Fuu was vicious when it came to games of chance, Kuu wiped the floor at strategy games. Thanks to their tutelage, Bambi was beginning to hold her own at ja'ain, a Geo version of the Eden game of chess. Idou loaned her books, and Sarita taught her Geo's songs.

"Why is it that my books are spawning bookmarks?" Idou remarked, lifting down a volume of Eden poetry.

"Those are my hair ribbons," Bambi replied.

"Why are you using them as bookmarks?"

"Because a certain royal someone steals them off my head, so I need a safe place to replace them. I've told him not to, but he pays no attention."

If the Pyrogate had been good for one thing, Bambi thought darkly, it had certainly enforced the notion of personal space. Maybe she could ask the twins about force fields.

--

Kujaku Song smiled a little, strolling through the former Duke's residence. The Tin'ya, a race of nomads, had been more helpful than she'd ever anticipated. Without their help, she would not be the provisional governess, and eventually, a queen if all went well.

"So, how's the Fifth world's conference going?" she asked her brother. Masao Song once again thought how alike his sibs were. All the girls had been black-haired and most of them had brown eyes. The youngest pair had grey eyes that always sparked with mischief. The whole family was slender, mostly because the parasites inside them consumed a lot of nutrients. Every person on Geus was infected with parasites. They were harmless, except in the case of the berserkers.

He shuddered at the memories. Ryu, one of his brothers had tried to kill his youngest sibs.

His father had commited suicide after the twins were shipped off. The parasites also gave their hosts abnormal perception and in some cases, the power to control emotions. That was what made the twins so valuable.

"They're still quarrelling. The sages were the only ones who could get all the leaders to agree on something. I suspect they'll send an embassy to Geo soon."

Kujuku smiled. "We should send ambassadors as well. How about the Duke's daughter and you?"

"I confess, I'd like to see the twins if I have to put up with that stupid Fiyelle."

"I think I'll send Reina, the elder. She's much more intelligent."

"Thank you, sister," Masao said.

"It's no sacrifice. We must show Kura that Tellene will not be his vassals any more. The End has been averted, and we must rebuild. Geus was destroyed, but we can make a home here," Kujuku replied.

They both knew what the other wanted. To call the remnants of their clan home, and to build a world that would not be destroyed.

"What about the Girl of Anannai? Would she work with us?"  
"I doubt it. Even Geo doesn't know where she is."

--

Kaguya sneezed.

"Someone must be talking about me," she said cheerfully. Seeu went expressionless.

"Oh, I'm sorry. In Japan, we said that if we sneezed out of the blue, someone was talking about us. I guess the chips don't do well with idioms."

"That is an interesting superstition," Seeu said. He was still a little leery about being outside. But even on the Fifth World, they could be recognized, and Kaguya could be attacked. She could only stay inside so long, and then she started complaining. Thus, they were outside, in pure unfiltered air.

"Did you ask Hari how Bambi-chan's doing?And Idou-sama?"

"I did. According to him, she obtained a position on Kura's council. Idou's doing well, from what I heard."

"Good for her!" Kaguya said. "I still wish she could've come with us."

"She'll do fine where she is. By the way, Hari wants you to meet with him tomorrow. At the usual café."

"I'll call him tonight on those holo thingies. I wonder if Meshie-sama's gotten in touch with him.."

Seeu merely shook his head. That this scatter-brained girl had nearly set the whole universe askew was hard to imagine. She'd certainly turned his little corner of it upside-down and inside again, Kagami'd been the same way.

He did not tell her about Hari's speculations. They'd only upset her. If Kura was attempting to shore up his claim to Geo's throne, that was none of Seeu's business. Not anymore.

**Ku-ku-ku, Kura's so evil. Sorry about the spacing, my margins were being odd.**

**Yes, yes, I'll work the other bits into the plot. Considering I'm rewriting the whole thing from scratch, I'm sort of making it up as I go along**


	5. To Judge Me Guilty of Incurable Sin

**I don't own it. Soundtrack: Why or Why Not, Katakiri Rekka.**

Another day, another holo-conference, Bambi thought. Hari Laracotte smiled into the screen.

"Hello, Lady Bamvivrie. It looks like the Four Leaders have come to an agreement. They will send be coming to Geo. I will be coming as well. This is not, I should stress, a signal that we are joining the Empire. We will make no concessions to Aldo Geonido."

"We expect none," Bambi said. It was the truth. The previous emperor of Geo had tried to conquer the Fifth, and had been forced to call off the invasion. Fifth had nothing Geo wanted, and governing Fifth's population turned out to be just as fun as herding cats.

"Good, good. Would you please warn Lord Idou that Ryu Song is coming? I understand the Lion of Asuraitsu is protective of his cubs. I'd rather not have an interplanetary incident on my hands."

"Consider the message passed on," Bambi replied. "How goes Tellene?"

"Stabilized, finally. They've been reorganizing, and may contact Geo soon."

She'd let Kuu handle that one. Fuu was briefing the new ambassador to Eden. Most Tellenians still thought she was a traitor. She wasn't, not really. She was a survivor of the Ninth, and as such, she owed Tellene nothing.

88

"Lady Bamvivrie, we need to talk," Yolande Inshay said. She'd cornered Bambi in the hallway that lay between Bambi's new quarters and Kura's rooms.

Bambi went stone-faced. Of all the ladies of the court, Yolande was her least favorite.

"What is it, Lady Inshay?"

"It's about all the attention you've been getting lately. Don't think for a moment that your betrayal's been forgiven. Just because you have a pretty face and a good bloodline, you think you can get away with anything."

"I don't _want_ the attention. I'd be happy to leave Geo."

"Are you saying you don't plan to become Empress? I've noticed his Majesty seems to prefer your company more often of late."

Bambi gritted her teeth. "I assure you, I have no interest in the throne. His Majesty likes to annoy me, that's all."

She stalked off, ignoring Yolande's hissed 'slut.' Past time to go for a gallop, she thought. The idea of releasing several small and stingy things into the women's quarters was beginning to become very tempting.

88

"Nice to see you, Kaguya-hime," Hari said.

Kaguya smiled at him. "You look a little drained."

She sipped her 'tea' and made a face. She still wasn't used to some of the different foods here.

"At this rate, I'll be running the planet whether I like it or not. The leader of the North isn't speaking to the leader of the East, the Southern leader keeps hitting on me, and the Western leader hits on everyone else," Hari complained. "Dealing with Kura will be a delight."

"Tell Bambi I'm doing well. I wish I could send her a present or something."

"Yeah, I suspect we're gonna be seein' a lot of each other," Hari said, between mouthfuls. He ate like a horse during his growth spurts. Kaguya tried to keep from laughing-since Meshie left, Hari'd become one of the most powerful men on the Fifth world. And he was only fourteen.

"How's Idou doing?"

"Just fine, from what I heard. I just hope Ryu behaves. Idou's still annoyed with him. With good reason, I might add."

"What did he do to Idou?" Kaguya asked.

"Idou is very protective of his foster children. Ryu tried to kill the Song sisters."

"Wait.. Ryu _Song?_"

"Yep. His own sisters. I know a lot of us say that Eden is nasty, but it doesn't have a monopoly on evil. Not that Ryu meant it that way, he thought he was doing it for the best. They were going to be hostages after all."

"The road to hell," Kaguya quoted absently.

"Pretty much. Some of the things the nobility got up to back in the day'd curl your hair."

"Like what?" Kaguya asked.

"You know what some lords of the Sixth used to do? They'd go down to Eden and hunt people for fun. And the Ninth used to abduct children from Eden and replace them with the children who'd be culled from the genetic pool."

"I wish I could help Seeu on the calculations," Kaguya said, changing the subject. "It'd be nice to be involved in the project."

"You've done quite enough," Hari said. "Don't worry about the math, it hurts my head just to look at the numbers. I'd rather go watch a butcher make sausage then get involved with the political stuff."

"I wonder if the others feel the same way?"

"Seeu does, certainly. Idou's used to it, and this stuff is meat and drink to Kura. Bambi's thriving on it. Demion and the Songs were raised in court, so they were politicians before they learned to walk. The regional leaders all got where they are today by knowing which way the wind blows. And I must toddle off to make sure no one gets stabbed."

"At least we have a tomorrow now," Kaguya said hopefully.

"A tomorrow filled with debates," Hari groaned.

88

Bambi had gone for a walk on the balconies after sunset. She glared at Kura as he fell into step with her. The guards probably kept him appraised of her every movement.

"It's chilly out," he murmured. "Then again, goddesses don't catch colds, do they?"

"I'm not cold at all," Bambi informed him. "This is positively balmy compared to the place I grew up in."

"You know, 'Bambi' doesn't suit you at all. 'Brambles' would be more accurate."

"I have a reputation to maintain," she said coldly. "If I were a goddess, I could silence certain wagging tongues."

"Had a run-in with Yolande again?"

"She accused me of trying to steal your kingdom."

Kura smiled. "Would you like it?"

"Excuse me?"

"Would you like a kingdom, Shiina? Or lands of your own?"

"Not if it meant staying here," Bambi growled.

"Really? Would you stay if Demion asked you?"

"No."

She liked Demion when he was being sensible, but he was such a puppy. Writing bad poetry, bringing her flowers- a girl like Kaguya would have appreciated it. Unfortunately, Bambi was a thoroughly unromantic person. Staying with Demion was not an option: if she left Geo, he wouldn't follow. Staying on Geo was proving intolerable.

88

Sometime before midnight, Bambi headed to the library, grumbling to herself. Kura was quite clearly interested in her, and this disturbed her. How long could she keep pretending to stay calm? How far would his patience extend?

The Emperor was rather handsome, which made matters worse. He was old enough to be her father- if she'd been anyone else's daughter, he'd have been old enough to be her many-times great-grandfather.

His ego was larger than a black hole, and he went through women like a knife through butter. Demion, at least, believed himself to be in love with her. Kura just wanted to bed anything that had breasts and a pulse. He didn't fool her at all.

_Still, Empress Shiina does have a nice ring_ _to it, _she mused. _Like that'd ever happen. I'd kill him, but it's too much trouble to bother._

She'd get a nice heavy book from the library to settle her nerves. If the book was heavy enough to knock out intruders, well, that was their problem, not hers.

88

She found Fuu dozing over a heavy volume, and gently shook her awake.

"Doing a little late-night research?"

"Oh, I must've dozed off. I can't believe it's nearly midnight."

Bambi blinked at the title. "Any particular reason you were looking up adoption laws?"

"I was just looking up some rules on Dice adoptions," Fuu said.

Bambi rolled her eyes. Geo was the only place she knew of that had three different types of adoption. Katorasu, for instance, was a 'dice' adoption- a child who was adopted because she or he lost their parents due to accident or a suicide. The twins were 'scroll adoptions' since their presence on Geo was part of a treaty. She and Sarita were 'sword adoptions,' as they'd lost their biological parents in war.

Idou'd once said that the size of an empire could be judged by the amount of laws it had, and she was beginning to agree.

"There's nothing wrong with that," Fuu said defensively, gray eyes flashing.

"I just wondered if you were done with it. I need something boring to read until I fall asleep. Otherwise I might make life unpleasant for the harem."

Why was Fuu acting so oddly? It was just research.

"Don't tell me- the ladies were going after you again?"

"Yolande appears to believe I have designs on the throne."

"You'd make a better Empress than she would," Fuu said.

"That isn't the point. I can't stand His Majesty, and I dislike politics."

Fuu raised an eyebrow. "Really? You have such a talent for negotiating."

"I just happen to be adaptable," Bambi said, taking her book. "You'd better get back soon- Idou's probably prowling the corridors."

Fuu fled.

888

Bambi paged through the book. It was perfect for a restless night. Why had Fuu been looking up the rules on inter-adoptee relations? Oh, well, none of her business. Still, it'd be amusing to watch the fireworks when whatever-it-was came to light. The castle servants were very good at finding things out, and Idou kept a close eye on his "cubs."

Fuu might be her friend, but she was first and foremost Kura's spymistress. At some point, Bambi might need to use what she'd learned about the twins against them. They would not hesitate to do the same to her, after all.

Two years ago, she'd believed in things like friendship, and wanted nothing more than to leave her castle behind. Now she was far too wise to dare to trust such fragile emotions. For all her knowledge, all her cynicism, she'd only been a precocious child when Kaguya'd entered her life. What had happened to that child she used to be?

She'd been plunged into a war, that's what. War killed off all innocence, and her hands were dyed deep red. She couldn't go back, she could only go forward.

She turned out her bedside light, made sure her door was locked and went to sleep. Politics was exhausting.

_**It liiives! What can I say, I've been busy, and I could only update one story at a time. Sorry everyone, I'll try to do better.**_

**_Reviews ensure a quicker update- like once a month. _**


	6. Give me one more night

**A/N: I'm back. Once again, I don't own Planet Ladder. Or tonight's theme, Una Noche by Black Guayaba.****Yuri Narushima owns all characters, and a good thing too. I'd like to point out one thing: since even countries on our Earth have different laws and attitudes regarding alchohol, it can be assumed that this also applies to different worlds. Now on to our irregularly scheduled story..**

Idou usually got up at dawn, and this morning was no exception. He walked through the quiet corridors, to find a balcony on the east side. He murmured a quick prayer to the Sun Lord. He didn't believe any more, but he found that sticking to the old rituals provided a comforting routine and gave him time to think. Most of his thoughts were concerned with the younger generation.

Kura's fascination with Bambi was proving worrisome. What Kura wanted, he usually got, regardless of anyone else's wishes. Bambi was stubborn, but Kura was older and they were on equal ground, he wouldn't worry so much, but Bambi was at a clear disadvantage. All he could do was give Bambi as much support as he could. Without the advantage of Zenith Crio, Idou'd lost much of the influence he'd had in the court.

Idou had other things to worry about. The twins had, since their own recent ascent into adulthood, gotten more and more secretive. Fuu was seeing someone, he was sure of it. He wondered why she hadn't introduced her admirer to him. He wasn't _that _scary, even if he did resemble a bear.

Kuu watched Demion every spare minute she got; poor girl, anyone could see that Bambi had his heart. Idou suspected that Katorasu'd developed a crush on one of the girls in the hospital wing. That was one of the oldest stories in the book. He hoped that Katorasu's object of affection returned his heart-broken foster child was far more than he could handle.

And as for Sarita- it was just a childish crush and she'd grow out of it. Right? He was flattered, but he wished she'd find someone her own age.

They'd all been so much easier to manage when they were little. He knew how to handle young children, but he'd missed out on his own children's adolescence. They'd all grown into fine men and women, so he must have been of some use. His only consolation was that these children would outlive him, unlike his own flesh and blood.

To top it off, the ambassadors were due today. Frankly, he'd rather have a tooth extracted without anesthetic then sit through another conference. He sighed. On the way back, he nearly collided with Kuu.

"What are you doing up?"

"Oh, I thought I'd take one last look at the dossiers. So I tried to wake Fuu up, but she wasn't in her room." the flustered girl explained. "She usually keeps the files there when she's studying them."

"I see. Is Sarita up?"

"She was heading to the kitchen. You know what she's like before she eats. I haven't seen Katorasu this morning, either."

"Perhaps he snuck off to see someone like your sister did?" he teased gently.

Kuu went her long black hair and fair complexion she looked like a ghost.

"You know... about _that?"_she squeaked.

"I've suspected it for the past few months. Please tell Fuu that he's welcome to come by, whoever he is. I don't know why she thinks I'd disapprove. Unless she's taken up with Kura, and even then, I'd only break a few of his bones."

"Please," Kuu laughed. "That's unlikely! Look at his favorite concubines, all of them are blondes!"

Idou thought about it. She was right. Kura had a definite type. Light skinned, light haired, and quick witted- which didn't bode well for Bambi.

"I'll look for Fuu myself," he said, finally.

"Um... she'll come back on her own, you know she will!" Kuu said anxiously.

"Reeking of gunpowder or gear oil, no doubt," he agreed. "If we weren't expecting guests, I'd leave her to her own devices."

00

Bambi glared at the coach.

"I have a _horse,_" she informed Kura. "Nadja could beat those things you call cart-horses there and back. There's no reason for me to ride in that."

"You are hardly in riding gear, Brambling. The coaches are to keep formal wear from getting dirty."

"No, they're to hide the fact that His Majesty of Geo has all the riding ability of a sack of flour."

"Most of the worlds are not as horse-mad as Tellene or the Ninth," he said calmly. He and Idou both had an infantryman's contempt for horses. "Please get in."

"Why do I have to ride with you?"

_I wish to show off my new Empress-to-be in front of that Laracotte boy,_ Kura thought. He couldn't tell her _that,_ though. She did look fine though; the dyed cotton dress in varied shades of red set off her silver hair and ivory complexion perfectly. His dark blue tunic with the crescent moon patch on the chest complemented her outfit. He would have to do some more work on the state of Bambi's wardrobe.

"To show the Fifth and Fourth Worlds that we of Geo are generous to our off-world visitors."  
She gave him a skeptical look.

"Get _in_, Shiina. That was an order."

By any rights, that look she shot him should've turned him into a steaming little pile of ashes.

He squeezed in beside her, ignoring her expression. This courtship was proving to be an uphill battle, but it'd be worth it. Much to his surprise, Fuu and Katorasu squeezed in too, sitting across from the Emperor. Both were clad in blue, though Fuu's top had petals embroidered into the sleeves.

"I thought you two would be going with Idou."

"We would be," Fuu said, twisting her hands together. "But Idou's kinda annoyed with us right now."

Kura chuckled. "He's still the only one at court who can get you and your sister to mind. So what did you do now?"

"He caught us kissing," Katorasu said, blushing.

Bambi snickered. "So that's why you chose such odd reading materials, Fuu."

Fuu and Katorasu turned red.

"It's probably wise to let him have a bit of time to adjust," Kura said. "It is perfectly legal, but a bit unusual."

00

The twins seemed nervous, Bambi noticed. That was new. Kuu was fidgeting and Fuu was holding herself rigidly. The first one to step out of the collapser was a tall black haired man, followed by one of the Duke of Tellene's twins. The Song twins suddenly broke and ran to the black haired man in red.

"Brother!"

Masao hugged the girls.

"Half-pints! You've grown so much! How long has it been?

Bambi ducked her head. "Reina."

"Lady Bamvivrie," the Duke's eldest daughter said icily. "You're looking well."

"As are you, Lady Reina," Bambi replied. "The recent regime change has done you a lot of good, it seems."

Kura hid a grin. It was always amusing to watch Bambi turn her razor wit on an unsuspecting opponent. Reina turned as pink as her dress.

"At least I'm not expected to whore for anyone," Reina hissed.

"I'm a soldier, nothing more, nothing less," Bambi said coldly.

Hari emerged, blinking into the harsh daylight. Hari'd grown. Although he'd never be as tall as Seeu or Kura, he was as tall as Meshie now.

His black hair was put in a braid, to accent the resemblance between him and the Sage. He wore green with a few touches of yellow at the hems.

Idou glared at his body-guard, a lanky red-haired man with grey eyes like his sisters. Ryu Song smiled, uncertainly.

"You again," Idou growled.

The twins hid behind Masao. Even after all these years, they remembered their siblings.

"No greetings for me?" Ryu asked.

"Just a warning," Idou snarled. "You stay away from your sisters, or I will kill you."

"I'm no use to my client if I'm dead," Ryu replied cheerfully.

00

Bambi decided that whoever was in charge of the seating arrangements needed to die. She was seated next to Kura and Reina, and she didn't know which one was worse. At least Kura didn't call her names. Reina had always gotten on her nerves.

She poured herself a bit of wine. Ah, adulthood. Poor Hari and Sarita were stuck with something Kaguya'd called 'tea.' Apparently it was a popular drink on the third world. Bambi thought it tasted like wood with cream and spices added to it.

"Go easy on that," Kura said, quietly. "I am used to wine, you are not. I'd hate for you to get drunk, dearest."

"Keep talking like that and I'll stab you with my fork."

"That's hardly diplomatic, Shiina. You should at least allow me to decide which fork would be your weapon."

She briefly considered emptying the wine pitcher into his lap.

00

Kura quickly realized Bambi's plight as the evening wore on. Despite his advice, the girl was drunk. Not surprising; she wasn't used to wine and she'd had three cups.

She did a good job of staying upright, but sooner or later she was bound to slip up. He told Idou to mind the guests, and gently took Bambi by the arm.

"I'll scream," she threatened.

"Do you expect Demion to come to your rescue?" he teased.

"Aww, Demion is such a little puppy. I could walk him on a leash, and he'd wag his tail."

She stumbled and he steadied her.

"You got me drunk, didn't you?"

"You got yourself 'll pay for it in the morning, but for now- ah, here's your room."

He kissed Bambi's cheek and turned her over to her attendant.

00

"You know, every time I think you can't sink lower, you manage to surprise me," Hari said, cheerfully. He'd been lounging against the wall. The rest of the diplomats had either left to find their rooms or were taking advantage of the wine and food.

"What are you referring to?" Kura replied. "Shiina will be fine, once she manages to subdue her hangover."

"Oh, so you didn't take advantage of her?"

"Why would I? Shiina's far too valuable to me. I would never hurt her."

"Y'know, I'd love to believe that, but you don't have a sterling reputation. Princess Kaguya's still quite scared of you."

"How is she doing? I haven't heard from her since she left Geo."

"She's fine, but she worries about Lady Bamvivrie."

Kura smiled. "Please tell the Princess that she has no reason to worry."

_That just makes me worry even more,_ Hari thought. Clearly, Bambi needed all the help she could get.

00

Kura lay alone in his quarters, hot and restless. He hadn't felt like this since the early days of his first marriage, when any innocent gesture Nia made could drive him into a frenzy. He wanted Bambi, and no other woman would do. But he knew that making a move now would be foolish. He needed to be patient. Bambi still needed some time to learn that her place was right by his side.

He'd been amused at Demion's efforts to attract her attention, knowing that Bambi would ignore all of the boy's antics. Kura was annoyed to find that Bambi ignored his efforts as well. He could shower her in jewels, clothe her in the finest silks, and offer her the rarest books or the finest horses and she would still refuse him. Even a new sword or her own little castle wouldn't sway her.

He still hadn't figured out what made Bambi tick. It was a sweet little mystery that demanded his full attention.

_I will never tire of worshipping you, goddess of victory. I think I will have a little chat with Demion tomorrow;he'll only get hurt if he keeps trying to court you._

**_Don't worry folks, Bambi's going to be okay. I admit, Bambi getting drunk is out of character, but she isn't used to alchohol, so keep that in mind. Now, see those buttons down there? Go ahead, flambe me. You know you want to.._**


End file.
